


A new start

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Olivia has retired from SVU and is going to now focus on her partners health and he's upcoming battle.Someone mentioned something similar in a post about SVU's last episode, which inspired this story. If you let me know who you are, I can't find the post anymore, I will credit you.





	A new start

Olivia sighed as she entered her apartment. She was home. She was safe. As she lay her badge on the table, she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist and sighed in contentment as the familiar lingering scent of cologne that clung to the man's olive skin and a smell that was just him.

"Hey how was your last day with SVU?" He spoke softly, carefully and very much aware of her turmoil 

"It was, it was..." She began to speak, but felt tears run down her cheeks "It's been 20 years of my life, its the longest relationship I've ever had, it's taught me so much..Its changed me" She trailed off turning around to fold herself into his chest, she always felt comfortable enough to be vunrable around him. He'd seen her at her strongest, her weakest, her angriest her happiest, and everywhete in between and loved her for every one of thoss feelings.

"Do you regret leaving?" He questioned gently. 

He'd been worried when they'd spoken about it but they'd both thought of good reasons why it would be wise, especially regarding his current health concerns. 

"I know it's time, but it was... Such a big part of my life, I worked so hard to help as many people as I could... There will always be more though, as long as people abuse it will never stop"

"And you will go new places, help other people, be an advocate for victims. You'll still be helping people, just with better hours and more family time" He answered gently and selfishly he felt relieved that she would be safer. She was far more of a hands on commander than most others 

"I know.." Olivia answered 

"Finn will take good care of the guys, you will be that person in court holding victims hands or comforting them and reassuring them they are doing the right thing. You will speak up with the same passion that has driven you as a detective, and people will respond more openly to you. I was lost when I left my job and it took time but I found my place"

"I've got plenty of time to find my place" Olivia agreed

"You've got a month's break to spend time with Noah and I while we sort out our future.. " he trailed off uncertainly. 

"I can't believe we waited so long" She said "But I made you a promise counsellor. When I left SVU, we'd make it official and I'd make an honest man out of you... ."

"If your not ready.. .and well now might not be the most ideal time for it.. I'm not sure what kind of husband I'd be..." He began. The normal cocky velvet tones jumbled with nerves. 

"Rafael Barba, who has been my friend and confident, who I trust beyond all with my heart, body and mind, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Olivia said meeting his beautiful eyes. She thought she saw a new ignition, she'd not seen since he's diagnoses. A new spark. Hope. 

"I'd thought you'd never ask" Rafael said with a smile, gently kissing Olivia, moulding her body his. He remembered a time when he was so afraid to hold her. Olivia pulled out a ring she'd had in her pocket, and presented it to Rafael.

"Olivia Benson, nothing would make me happier than being your husband" He said as Olivia slipped the golden band, with an intricate design around a garnet stone onto his finger. 

Rafael then produced a ring for Olivia, a beautiful white gold ring, with an amthyst stone heart in the middle. 

"Well it seemed rude not to return the favour, Olivia I trust you with my heart, my body and life. Please accept this ring as a sign of my commitment to you"  
He said formally though with a warm smile 

"I know we've got an uphill battle, but I will beat this" He said with fierce determination "I will beat this for you and Noah, and myself" 

Olivia smiled as Raheal placed the ring gently on her finger. 

"We'll beat it together, remember you are never alone" She promised leaning forward to capturing his lips, cupping his face as he pulled her close, so there was no space between their bodies.

Olivia knew the upcoming battle was going to be tough. They would have to rely on each other, to pick up the pieces, deal with the medicines, the stress, the childcare while maintaining as much normanalcy for Noah's welfare as possible. But even the toughest battles aren't so bad when you have an ally fighting with you, supporting you and most of all loving you. 

Interesting fact - 

Olivia's ring is her birth stone, in the shape of a heart. It also promotes peace, strength and courage which Olivia is going to need in the upcoming battle. It also helps you feel tranqual, and eases anxiety but allows you to be creative. 

Rafael's ring is Garnet. Garnet is a beautiful red stone that is said to energise the wearer, help deal with health problems and give the body a boost. It is also said to ward of evil and bad Karma (something I think Barba may still be facing)

Did you enjoy it? Feedback welcome. This is my first SVU fic so please bear in mind, I've only been with this ship for 2 weeks. The person whose original idea this was, thank you I put a little of my own twist on it. Let me know who you are so I can credit you.


End file.
